


Forever, Yours ( Deadly Vengeance Lemon One-Shot )

by JaneAngelicaPerez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAngelicaPerez/pseuds/JaneAngelicaPerez
Summary: Hey Guy, this is just a short sex scene about my story deadly vengeance. I didn't write the story on wattpad for a reason. Thank you! And EnjoyUsername: HarmonyFanfiction.Fanfiction: HarmioneHarmonyVibez
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Forever, Yours ( Deadly Vengeance Lemon One-Shot )

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - Sex Scene Ahead, You Have Been Warned.

Warning - This Chapter Takes Off From Chapter 3, There Will A Full Lemon Scene Ahead. Thank You.

_______________________________________

⚠ Sex Scene Ahead You Guys, Get Straight To It, You Have Been Warned. ⚠

I stood at the door of the entrance and just took everything in. One thing I was grateful for was to never complain about things you didn't have and just accept what you did have.

" want to look at everything?" Cedric said in my ear startling me.

I flinched and covered my heart. He always did that, sneak up on me, he did that in school too.

After an hour of him showing me my room, he left to take care of some business or whatever he was doing.

I on the other hand just sat on the bed lazily and wished that my life was here than at my relative's house.

I mean why couldn't I get paradise for once? My life seriously sucks sometimes!.

I then got under the covers and stared at the ceiling for hours until a knock was heard at my door.

I got up and opened it softly. Cedric was standing in the doorway.

I smiled and grabbed him yanking him in. I then made my way to the bed and he sat next to me after following me the entire time we were walking.

" do you realize what time it is love?" Cedric asks me.

I shook my head.

I never went to sleep on time, I was assuming it was around 10 pm or something.

He glanced at his watch and looked back up at me, smirking.

" it's 3 Am," he said.

I nod again.

" So where is something you wanted to talk about?" I ask.

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine.

My heart started to speed up. We haven't been this close in such a long time.

" can't I see my girlfriend without any trouble? I do miss you though, it has been such a long time since being this close without drama and war " Cedric replied kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes and melted against him.

He suddenly wiggles his eyebrows at me. I smiled and mouthed what to him.

" since everyone is asleep, and we are alone, I was wondering if you wanted to," he said, suggesting what I think he was thinking about.

I nodded.

Most people would think I shouldn't do this or whatever. But I tell people to mind their business. Cedric did take my virginity when I was 13 and he was 14, people would think I shouldn't have sex because I was molested or whatever, but I trust Cedric and they need to mind their business.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I smiled and kissed back with such fire and passion.

He pulls away slightly looking into my eyes. ", are you sure you want to do this?, we can stop if you want- I know since your uncle and cousin maybe you- " I cut him off by kissing his lips.

" Yes, I am sure Cedric " I replied. He smiles and kisses me again, he then takes me into his hands and takes off my shirt.

I wasn't body shamed at all since we have been through this already and besides Cedric has made me feel so beautiful inside and out.

I wouldn't have been the same without him. He also took off my bra and just looked at my breast.

I started to shiver at his gaze and also from the coldness.

He suddenly latches his mouth on my left nipple and sucks gently on them.

I let out a soft moan and ran my hand through his hair gently.

I could feel myself get wet and such. Cedric then took his right hand and pulled down my pajama pants and also my underwear. He then took his finger and put it inside and started to finger me.

A wave of pleasure hit me all at once, I buckled my hips and bit my lip from moaning out.

We were next door to Ron and Hermione, they didn't think I knew they were secretly dating, but I knew the truth.

" you like that baby girl?" Cedric whispered. I started to grind against his fingers, hoping for more fractions.

" yes, oh God! Cedric more! Faster! Harder! " I moaned out.

He took that finger and pushed inside while rubbing my clit also.

Rubbing my clit and fingering me at the same time? I was falling over the edge.

I could feel myself about to release but it was too soon.

" what? What do you want Hailey?- Tell me what you want!" Cedric purred?

" your cock inside me, please!" I moaned/whispered desperately.

With a smirk, he stood up and took off his pants revealing his 10-inch cock.

I was used to it by now, most people would be amazed by his size while I, on the other hand, it was just penis size, it didn't matter.

He lined himself up against my entrance and looked me in the eyes.

" ready? remember to me if you are feeling uncomfortable love " Cedric whispered.

I nodded.

He slowly pushed inside and gave me time to adjust. 

It wasn't like I wasn't used to it already like it is. But I was, I was already stretched.

He went slowly until I told him to go faster.

" Are you sure?" Cedric asks. I nodded urging him to go faster.

He went faster and harder, the only sound you could hear was skin on skin slapping.

" yes! Cedric- right there!" I moaned out. He hummed and raised my leg and went deeper and harder.

My walls start to tighten, I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

After 5 minutes Cedric's thrust was getting sloppy which meant he was close to releasing.

" Okay, on 3 we cum together okay?" Cedric said.

I nodded.

1

2

3

We came at the same time, I yelled out his name, and he said my name.

I was glad he put up a silencing charm during the last minute.

Which means no one could hear. He stayed inside me for a few seconds and slowly pulled out.

He looked me in the eye " are you okay, I didn't hurt you didn't I?" He asks.

I shook my head.

" no, you were wonderful, just a little out of practice that's all " I replied.

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

_________________________________

You can find this story under my username name on Wattpad :

HarmonyFanfiction

& Fanfiction :

HarmioneHarmonyVibez.

Thank you!.

Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my wattpad account, and fan fiction account.


End file.
